Just Too Different
by ferguson97
Summary: Geoff and Gwen were just too different. Gwen was the type of girl who would sit at home and sketch or read a book. Geoff was the kind of guy who would go out to parties with his friends. They couldn't possibly be together, right? In this slightly-AU retelling of the twenty-first episode of "Total Drama Island", Geoff and Gwen just might find out they are not so different after all.


_Just Too Different_

**Disclaimer**: The rights and characters of Total Drama Island do not belong to me; they belong to their respective creators, Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and Cake Entertainment. There is no profit being made with this fan fiction.

This fan fiction is rated T for mild violence, moderate language, and mild suggestive themes; you have been warned.

**Relationships**: The main pairing is Geoff/Gwen; there are mentions and implications of others, but nothing that would set the attention away from these two.

I hope that you all enjot this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

...

...

...

* * *

Gwen hated being on this island; she hated every moment of it. From the moment she had arrived, Gwen knew that this was going to be a long summer and that she would hate it there; the ignorant host, the disgusting camp food, the crappy cabins, and worst of all - the other people there.

There were five campers besides her left. Not all of them were as bad as those who had been previously kicked off.

Her best friend, Leshawna, was thankfully there. Leshawna had pulled Gwen through the good times and the bad times. When Heather split up her and Trent, Leshawna came right to her defense. Granted, her efforts were in vain, as Trent was led to believe that Gwen had betrayed _him_, but it was a noble gesture nonetheless.

Duncan was another person that she found tolerable. She considered him to be a borderline friend, truth be told. Duncan and she shared many common interests, which they realized six days ago when the contestants were forced to participate in a horror movie themed challenge.

Most people who have thought that they would be together, but the both of them were more suited for someone their opposite. As they say, opposites _do_ attract.

Owen was another person that Gwen neither considered a friend or a foe. His optimistic attitude and ambition to make friends gave Gwen a positive opinion of him, but she could not get past the fact that he was so vulgar and disgusting; his farts and burps irritated Gwen after a few days.

If there was one person that Gwen wished that she had never met, it would be Heather. From the first day at camp, Gwen had despised Heather - her attitude, her arrogance, and they way that she treated the other people at the camp. Gwen just found all of it despicable. Heather was also responsible for Gwen's break up with Trent.

As a result, she and Trent found the whole situation far too awkward for either of them to handle. Through a mutual discussion shortly before his elimination, they decided to go their own separate ways.

And then there was Geoff.

Gwen did talk to Geoff all that much. They were put on different teams and they were just different people. Geoff was the type of person that would hang out with the popular crowd; he would go to parties, staying out late with friends, and then wake up the next morning and do it all over again. Geoff was the type of guy who would go for the hottest girl in his eyes, Bridgette.

But he would never go for a girl like Gwen - not in a million years.

Not to say that Geoff wasn't a nice guy - he was. In fact, Gwen would probably consider him one of the nicest people, on the island at least. If only, Gwen thought, all guys could be like Geoff.

Gwen yielded her thoughts to reprocess what she had just run through her mind. Did she really just think that?

Geoff was in no ways unattractive; he was well-built, had chiseled features, and handsome eyes. But that simply was not the type of guy that Gwen would normally go for. Gwen was the type of girl who would go for the dark and mysterious type, Trent.

Then Gwen remembered that Geoff's love interest also departed when the two of them were on awkward terms. On the day of her elimination, Bridgette had been sprayed by a skunk. Seeing her as a threat, Duncan's "guys' alliance" eliminated her because they saw her as a threat.

The two of the almost shared a kiss, but it was cut short once Geoff smelled Bridgette.

Was it wrong that Gwen laughed at the memory?

Dismissing the idea, Gwen sighed deeply and made her way outside the cabin. Gwen did not notice a certain Asian girl standing outside the door.

"Watch it, weird Goth girl," the girl snapped at her.

"I am _so_ not in the mood for your shit today, Heather," Gwen rolled her eyes.

Heather scoffed. "You just watch yourself, got it? One wrong move and I will make you wish that you never met me."

"Too late," Gwen couldn't resist adding in.

The raven-haired beauty stomped her foot. "Ugh, you are such a-"

Before Heather could say anymore, her voice was overpowered by the loud engine and propeller noises that were coming from down the path. Despite their conflict, Gwen and Heather gave each other a look of annoyance. Even though neither of them said anything, they didn't have to; the same thing was on their mind.

Chris.

After he finished rambling down the list of eliminated contestants up until this point, Chris exited his helicopter and greeted the contestants with the same cheesy grin that he used every day.

"Welcome to the final six, you lucky campers," Chris beamed at them. "How does it feel to have made it so far?"

Duncan groaned. "I'd rather be back in prison."

Leshawna laughed. "The food is probably better there than it is here."

"I regret ever signing up," Heather admitted bitterly.

"It sucks," Gwen said truthfully.

Chris did not seem fazed by their negative responses. "That's the spirit!"

"What's the challenge, Chris?" a certain guy asked gleefully.

Gwen could not understand how Geoff could be so eager to compete in a challenge that could very well be the end of his life. But whatever the reason was, he adhered by his code. The only challenge that Gwen could recall that Geoff was not excited for was one of the earlier challenges: the phobia challenge. This was understandable, however.

"I'm glad that you asked, Geoff," winked Chris. He reached behind his back and held up a pair of rusty handcuffs. "Don't worry, Duncan. This isn't for you."

The punk let out a fake laugh.

"Well, at least they're not _just_ for you," Chris continued, "they are for everyone."

"Have the fashion police finally caught up with Gwen?" Heather smirked. "It's about time, too."

Gwen glared at Heather. "At least I won't be arrested for _lack_ of clothing. You deserve at least seven tickets for that violation."

"You little-"

Chris coughed loudly to muffle the curses, "Campers!"

"So what _are_ the handcuffs for, Chris?" Owen asked in between bites. He was eating Mallomars. Yes, at eight o'clock in the morning, he was eating dessert.

"Today's challenge of course," Chris laughed.

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Allow me to rephrase that for him: _how_ will they be used in the challenge?"

The host cleared his throat. "Oh, I've been waiting for this one! You are all so different from each other that the producers wanted to see how well you would work together in pairs. You will be handcuffed to each other all day while still having to complete physical challenges."

"That doesn't sound so bad now," Owen said hopefully.

"Just wait until I get to the teams, big guy," Chris laughed, patting the large teen's stomach.

Heather and Gwen shot each other a death glare; both of them knew that if they were paired together, more than likely they would, the result would be catastrophic. Chris would have done this to ensure as much drama as possible; and if there was one thing Chris loved, other than himself, was drama.

But then Gwen thought of something: if she were to fail the challenge on purpose, with Heather, she would not earn immunity and then she could easily vote her out. Of course, Gwen had to ensure that she herself would not be voted off, but Gwen was sure of this. Heather was her only real enemy.

"The first team will be everyone's favorite big guy, Owen," Chris said to the contestants, "and everyone _least_ favorite queen bee, Heather."

Owen cheered loudly, pumping his fist into the air. He embraced Heather into a hug.

She was less than satisfied.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Heather groaned, "I would rather be with Gwen."

"The feeling is far from mutual," Gwen sneered back at her.

Chris laughed. "Ah, the drama is starting early today - I like it! The next pair will be the bodacious Leshawna and the badass Duncan."

"I can finally set you straight, jail bird," Leshawna smirked playfully.

Duncan grinned back at her, poking her stomach. "You can try, mama, but I am one hard beast to tame."

Gwen had to hold back her laughter. Did he really just call himself the beast?

"Thus, our third and final pair will be," Chris said gleefully, "and this one is my personal favorite: Geoff and Gwen."

"Right on, sister," Geoff was enthusiastic. He held out his fist to bump with Gwen, but he was declined. Embarrassed, he put it down.

Chris began to walk to the mess hall, but turned around before he was too far away. "If you want to converse with your partner, before the challenge then go ahead - be my guest. You have five minutes."

Immediately, Heather made her way to the mess hall. She was in no mood to talk to someone whose topic of choice would likely involve either food, bodily functions, or the mentally unstable girl that he was dating - who was, by the way, eliminated in the previous challenge.

Duncan looked at Leshawna, who gave him a similar look. The two of them nodded, as if they understood what the other was thinking. They walked into the mess hall themselves, closing the door on their way in.

"So do you want to make conversation or save it for later?" Geoff asked politely.

"I'm not much of a talker, Geoff," Gwen said bitterly, folding her arms.

The party animal's smile faded. "Come on, there has to be something that you want to talk about."

"No."

"We could talk about art," Geoff suggested, "do you like art?"

Gwen's attention was grabbed. "You like art?" She couldn't believe it.

"'Cha," Geoff nodded, pointing to his chest, "I love it! That Victor Velcro guy is one talented dude!"

The loner chuckled. "You mean Vincent Van Gogh?"

"Yeah, that dude! He painted _Starry Night_, right?"

Again, Gwen was impressed with Geoff's knowledge of the fine arts. "Yeah, he did. That's one of my favorites, actually."

"No way, mine too!" Geoff exclaimed.

Gwen smiled at her partner. Perhaps this challenge wouldn't be all that bad.

"Let's go start the challenge, why don't we?" Geoff said to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

At first Gwen was taken aback by Geoff's closeness, but then she felt very weird. It wasn't something she ever felt before, nor was it something that she could describe. It was vaguely familiar to what she felt when she was near Trent, but this seemed different somehow.

"Sure," Gwen said, blinking, "yeah, let's go."

* * *

The six contestants, now handcuffed to their partners, and one host were gathered in the mess hall. They stood behind a long table. Duncan and Leshawna examined the handcuffs and glared at each other; Heather shot a death stare to Owen, who was looking very happy; Geoff was smiling at Gwen, who was still emotionally confused.

"Alright, here's how the challenge is going to go down," Chris explained, "there will be three rounds of challenges. If you win a challenge, you win immunity, if you don't, there's always the next one!"

"What if we all win the challenges?" Geoff asked.

Chris sighed. "If that happens, then that means anyone can get voted off. Immunity is invalid."

"That's not fair," Heather crossed her arms, "if we all win, it should be a reward challenge! You can't revoke immunity - it's totally in violation of the rules!"

The arrogant host held up a large green book, grinning. "Really, did you read the rule book?" He opened the book to a seemingly random page and read from it. He cleared his throat, "'Section H - Immunity, sub-section three: If all contestants receive immunity during an individual or pair challenge, then all contestants are to be available for vote that night'."

Heather muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Heather batted her eye lashes.

Gwen rolled her eyes; this was the kind of thing that annoyed her about Heather. She constantly kissed up to those in authority and tried to bend the rules. It was completely hypocritical and disrespectful. Granted, Gwen herself had no respect for Chris, but Heather's hypocrisy about the situation was what really set Gwen off.

"As I was saying," Chris said. "The first round will be a competitive chow-down! "

Owen was ecstatic. "Oh, come on. This is like a dream I had once!"

"The doughnut-copter dream?" Heather scoffed.

"You've had it, too?"

Chris continued to explain the rules. "Each team will choose a feeder and an eater. Eaters must put their hands behind their back to make it even more difficult for the feeders. One last thing," Chris held up a small golden key with a skull, "this is the wimp key: a skeleton key that will open any handcuff. You will be offered the wimp key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your team mates."

Heather gasped in delight - this was her way out.

"But," Chris carried on, "if you choose to accept it, then you'll both be eliminated."

"Hello?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "How do we win this thing?"

"Chef is getting platters for each team. Title goes to the team which finishes their platter of delicacies the fastest," Chris finished.

Duncan looked at Leshawna. "I'll do the chowing down," he declared.

The large sister scoffed. "Good thing, because you'll need it: your scrawny chicken legs need some meat in their bones."

"What are you trying to say?" Duncan raised a brow. "I'm as lean as ever, just look at my calves if you don't believe me."

He lifted up his leg onto the table. Leshawna just laughed.

"What?" Duncan scowled as he put his leg back on the floor."

"Nothing, it's just that I've seen calves with more muscles on them on six year old girls," Leshawna snickered.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Duncan held up a fist.

Leshawna touched his fist and lowered it. "Don't you be waving that thing in little Leshawna's face, you hear me, delinquent?"

"Little, are you kidding me?" Duncan laughed. "You're-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Leshawna scolded him. "Oh no, you do not want to finish that sentence!"

Heather gave Owen a look. "You can be the eater."

The overweight teen gasped in delight and squeezed Heather in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_! I can't wait to try this delicious food!"

Just then, Chef walked out of the kitchen, carrying three trays of food. He placed each one in front of each pair, and then walked out of the cafeteria and back into the kitchen without saying a word.

Gwen examined the food. It was green, fuzzy, and unidentifiable. The squishy stuff could either be chicken, bananas, or macaroni and cheese; whatever it was, Gwen was in no way going to eat it.

"You can be the eater," Gwen said disgusted.

She expected to get into a long argument with Geoff over the matter. A popular guy like him was probably used to getting his own way; and he was probably used to having delicious, high-class foods at all of the parties that he went to. Although Gwen wasn't entirely sure what was normally served at parties, what with her never having been to one.

But Geoff didn't object, much to Gwen's shock.

"I don't have a problem with it," he told her, "besides this food looks de-lish!"

"Really?" Gwen laughed. "It makes me want to puke."

That was another thing that made Geoff and Gwen different: Geoff seemed eager to try new things, while Gwen was stuck in her ways. She sighed and looked over the food that she was about to feed Geoff and gagged. She put her hands over her mouth; however, because she was handcuffed, Geoff's hand come with her, and his finger ended up poking her eye.

"Ouch," Gwen cried.

Geoff gasped in horror. "Jeez, I'm sorry, Gwen! I didn't mean to hurt you."

Why was he so concerned for her well being? They weren't exactly friends and it was an accident, her fault anyway.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged, "it was my fault anyway." When she saw Geoff sigh in relief, she asked him, "Why did you freak out like that?"

The party animal rubbed the back of his head (with his free hand). "Well, I just hate seeing people get hurt. Like Gandhi says, 'Violence is the pass less travelled by'."

Gwen laughed lightly on the inside. She knew that Geoff had gotten the quote wrong, but she didn't care. His lack of knowledge on the subject amused her. She didn't know why, but it did.

"Are you campers all ready?" Chris asked loudly.

"I was born ready," Owen swooned, "this is seriously the best day ever!"

Chris nodded. "Then go! Chow down, campers!"

The girls then immedietly grabbed their spoons and began shoveling food into their partner's mouths. Food was everywhere - in hair, on clothes, and all over their faces. Heather and Leshawna both seemed to struggle getting to food in the actual mouth of their partner.

Gwen had a much easier time. She had a younger brother - she was seven years his senior - so she had experience feeding people.

"C-could we go a little slower?" Duncan asked Leshawna. His pleas were muffled by the food.

"Hey, you do need the protien," Leshawna replied, grinning at him.

"Leshawna! Slow down!" Duncan begged.

The punk began to gag and then Leshawna realized that he was choking. She immedietly dropped her spoon and gave Duncan the Heimlich maneuver. After a frightening twelve seconds, the small piece of chicken flew out of Duncan's esophogus...

And landed right in Heather's hair.

She screamed out in horror and her her hands flew to her now food-covered hair. Running around as if she were on fire, she finally had Owen pull it out.

"Well, it looks like Geoff and Gwen win this round," Chris declared.

Heather raised a brow. "Are you kidding me?" She pointed at their plate. "They have the least amount of food eaten!"

"But they didn't break the rules," Chris pointed out, "both Owen and Duncan didn't leave their hands behind their back."

"I was choking," Duncan snarled.

Owen nodded. "And I was just helping Heather get the delicious chicken out of her hair!"

To demonstrate how delicious it was, Owen shoved the piece into his mouth. Everyone gagged, disgusted.

"Sorry," Chris frowned, "those are the rules. I don't make them, I just enforce them."

"You do make the rules!" Leshawna insisted.

"I know," Chris winked.

Geoff looked at Gwen with a warm smile. "It looks like the two of us are staying on this show for a while longer."

Gwen snickered. "Oh, _joy."_

* * *

After the contestants were given the chance to clean the food out of their hair and clothes, they had gathered at the Dock of Shame. Still handcuffed, four out of the six of them were silently begging for the challenge to be over and done with.

The two that were not as eager to be finished were Geoff and Gwen.

Gwen was not having a bad as a time as she thought. Her pesemistic attitude had initially preluded her to think otherwise, but after seeing that Geoff was not that bad of a guy, Gwen had decided that this might not have been one of Chris' worst challenges.

"Last chance for the tempting whimp key before part two," Chris held up the key, daring one of them to say 'yes'.

"I dare you," Duncan glared at Leshawna, who glared right back at him.

Owen took a deep sigh. "Look, since you and I aren't really seeing eye to eye on this challenge, maybe we should-"

"Zip it and foucs, Owen," Heather snapped at him, "you're not getting out that easy."

"It was worth a try," the large teen whispered to Duncan, "Heather scares me."

"You know that I can hear you right?" Heather was annoyed.

In an attempt to calm things down, Geoff asked, "What's the challenge, Chris?"

"On the beach, you will find three canoes," Chris explained, "one for each team. Your challenge is to paddle your canoe, while wearing handcuffs, all the way to Boney Island. Once there, you will open a package that is waiting for you. Go!"

Duncan and Leshawna had a few moments of bickering about who would be the one steering the boat in the front. Leshawna said some things, Duncan said some things, and Duncan had ended up making a comment on Leshawna's weight.

She was not happy about it.

The large sister had tried to throw Duncan into the water, but she quickly remembered that she was linked to him.

Heather had forced Owen to actually _carry_ her to the canoe, and he would have been doing _all_ the steering.

Geoff, however, was different in his method.

"If you want, I can do all the steering for you," he said, smiling at Gwen.

She was a little taken back. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I figured that you could rest a bit."

"But you _want_ to row?"

The party animal shook his head. "Not really, but you look kind of tired. Besides, it's the nice thing to do."

Gwen could not believe her ears. Nobody had ever treated her with so much respect, especially not any guy that she had ever met. Most guys would either row along with her or even force her to do all of the rowing herself. But Geoff was different.

"That's... that's really nice of you, Geoff," Gwen said smiling, she had blushed a little.

Geoff began to push the canoe into the water, until he was stopped.

"But I think it's going to be impossible for you to use _both_ oars when we are chained together," Gwen told him.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part."

After the three pairs had settled in the canoes and were all lined up at the starting point, Chris signaled that they could start. He did this by firing a shot into the air, killing an innocent bird in the process.

"If Bridgette were still here, she'd never let him hear the end of it," Gwen comment.

When Gwen realized who she was with, she quickly added in, "Er, sorry."

Geoff shook his head. "Nah, it's cool, bra. Me and Bridge... we're..." He sighed. "I don't know where I am with her... _was_ with her. She and I unofficially broke up before she walked the Dock of Shame."

A few moments of silence later, Geoff asked a question that shocked Gwen:

"What about you and Trent?"

Gwen looked over. "Well, what about me and Trent?"

She mentally smacked herself. Could she have been any more obvious that she knew what he was talking about?

"I mean, where are you and he?" Geoff said. "Are you guys... a thing?"

Gwen sighed. "It's complicated, Geoff."

"Well, we've got a bit of time before we get to shore," he noted, "and you can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Did I do anything that would make you think otherwise?" Geoff asked her, visibly hurt.

"No," the Goth girl frowned, "it's just that you and I haven't really talked before today. You didn't do anything to make me _dis_trust you, but not anything to trust you."

Geoff shrugged. "Well, you can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

"For some reason," Gwen said, smiling at him, "I belive you."

The party animal grinned.

"Anyway, after Heather broke us up and then got Trent voted off," Gwen went on, "he and I... if you remember, at the bonfire ceremony, it was awkward. Everyone else and I forgave him, but we didn't exactly get back together either. So, I'd say that he and I are just friends."

"Same with me and Bridge, I guess," Geoff tapped his chin.

Gwen touched his shoulder. "Hey, I am kind of disappointed that things didn't end up working out for you."

"How's that?"

"Well, for one, you're a really good guy."

"You think so?"

"Of course. You're one of the nicest people here and not to mention how much Bridgette would go _on_ about you."

Geoff chuckled. "_You_ wouldn't believe how much Trent would go on about _you_."

Just then, the two of them heard Heather say: "Owen, no offense, but I really don't care. Wait, right there! I see the... hurry up!"

They looked ahead to see that the shore was just about twelve feet away from them. Both wondered how they had not noticed this before. Perhaps they were too deep in coversation to realize this.

Gwen and Geoff was the first to get out of the canoe and onto the beach. She bent down and picked up the a backpack. She opened it and gasped in shock when she saw what was inside.

"What's that?" a very confused Geoff asked.

A helicopter was heard above them. It was none other than Chris. He shouted: "Back in episode eight, Beth stole the cursed tiki idol doll!"

"She said that she returned that," Gwen insisted.

Chris shook his head. "She lied. She flushed it down the septic tank."

Gwen dropped the doll, followed by a chorus of "Eww!" from everyone.

"I know!" Chris laughed. "The tiki doll needs to be returned to the cave of treterous terror! But don't worry, all are on equal playing field, because the tiki has been broken into three parts. You might want to do this quick, too! The longer you have it, the worse your luck. Oh, and one of you has to piggy-back the other."

Geoff looked at Gwen with a big smile on his face. "Hop on, Gwen. I'll carry you and let you rest. You're probably tired out from the canoing."

"Okay," Gwen groaned, "not that I don't appreciate it, but what are you being so nice to me, what gives?"

The party animal sighed. "Look, this is going to sound really lame."

"What?"

"I... I really like you," Geoff said nervously.

Gwen scoffed. "Yeah, right. A guy like _you_ is going to go for a girl like _me._ Okay."

"Why wouldn't I go for a girl like you? You're smart, super artsy, and you're totally beautiful!"

Suddenly, Gwen found herself blushing. Her, beautiful? Sure, she had been called pretty or cute, but beautiful? Nobody has ever called her _that_ before.

"Did Heather put you up to this?" Gwen scowled. "Because if she did..."

"No, no," Geoff became very upset, "I would never do something for her!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "But she seems more like someone you would go for."

"No way!" Geoff replied, laughing. "She may be beautiful on the outside, but she's not a nice person. True beauty lies within."

"I would never have expected such a deep idelogy from a guy like you."

Geoff was confused. "A guy like me?"

"You know - loud, popular, good looking, and goes to parties every weekend."

"Well, everyone goes to parties."

Gwen was embaressed. "Well, not everyone."

"Oh, snap!" Geoff smacked his forehead. "You've never been to a party?"

"No," Gwen sighed deeply, "and sometimes I wish that I had been. I could finally get people to like me or accept me. That guy that I've been into forever would finally be able to notice me... But no, I've never even been _invited_."

Geoff touched her shoulder. "Hey, for what it's worth, I would have totally invited you to all my parties if we went to the same high school."

"Would you?" Gwen asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"I totally would!" Geoff insisted. "And don't put yourself down about a guy not talking to you. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Like Trent?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I would have traded places with Trent any day."

"Why's that?"

Geoff rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, he got to be on the same team as you... and got to know you better."

"Maybe _I_ wish that could have been in Bridgette's place," Gwen smiled back at him, "so I could have been on the same team as you."

"So it's settled," Geoff bellowed, "we'll build a time machine and go back and make it happen!"

Gwen laughed. "That's something I couldn't wrap my head around about you Geoff. The world is crap - how can you be so optimisic and happy?"

"That's just it," Geoff replied, "the world is crap, so I try and enjoy each day as if it were my last. I have no regrets and everything I want to do I do!"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Geoff touched her cheek and said, "This."

The Goth girl was shocked when she found Geoff's lips pressed up against his. Her heart was beating very quickly - it had skipped a few beats. Her skin felt warm, but her body felt great. She had kissed a few guys before, including Trent, but none of them made her feel as Geoff did.

Geoff himself felt especially different. Being the party king that he was, he had kissed more than his fair share of girls. He had kissed blondes, brunettes, and even a wild redhead or two, but none of them could compare to Gwen.

Their lips departed and the two of them smiled at each other.

"So, uh," Geoff said awkwardly, "the challenge!"

"Yes," Gwen responded, still dazed and confused. "Let's continue it!"

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To Be Continued?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** The possible end to my Geoff/Gwen fic. Gweoff is my all-time favorite fanon pairing. The chemistry that the two of them had in _Trial by Tri-Armed Triatholon_ was just too perfect. Did you know that this was supposed to be canon in "Camp TV"?

Plus, when you look at the two together, they look a lot better than Geoff/Bridgette and Gwen/Trent, even though the latter is my favorite canon pairing.

If you want me to continue this, let me know.

Thanks for the reviews, guys!


End file.
